The Living Tundra (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Living Tundra Your patron is not a single being, but rather, it is a large collective with a shared purpose. Many warlocks who make a pact with this patron did so out of necessity, being approached when they were on the edge of death by hypothermia and given a choice; make a pact, or be left in the cold. The beings that specifically are your patron may be a large collective hivemind of frost spirits, or perhaps they are a wasteland in the arctic that has magically gained sentience from scattered nature magic. Expanded Spell List The Living Tundra lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Bonus Cantrip When you choose this patron, at 1st level, you learn ray of frost, which counts as a warlock cantrip for you but not towards your number of cantrips known. Walking Blizzard Starting at 1st level, your patron grants you the ability to bring forth blizzards. As a bonus action, you can begin channeling a blizzard, which lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. While channeling a blizzard when a hostile creature starts its turn within 5 feet of you, it takes cold damage equal to your warlock level. Additionally, you do not suffer disadvantage for making a ranged attack roll while within 5 feet of a hostile creature, when you are channeling a blizzard. You can channel a blizzard once, and can do so again after a short or long rest. You can channel a blizzard more times at 6th level (2 times) and 14th level (3 times), regaining all expended uses after a short or long rest. Brainfreeze Beginning at 6th level, you can freeze both the mind and body of creatures with your magic. Whenever you deal cold damage with a spell of 1st level or higher, you can force all creatures affected by the spell to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a creature is stunned until the end of its next turn. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so, again. Hailing Blizzard By 10th level, you can control your blizzard more precisely, having it pelt creatures with hail. While channeling a blizzard, you add your Charisma modifier to one damage roll of your cantrips and spells that deal cold damage. Additionally, the radius of your blizzard increases to 10 feet. Ring of Frost At 14th level, you can root creatures in place with frost. As an action while channeling a blizzard, you can force one creature within 10 feet of yourself to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed saving throw, its movement speed is reduced to 0 feet until the end of its next turn. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier, and regain expended uses after a short or long rest. Eldritch Invocations Double Storm Prerequisite: The Living Tundra patron, Pact of the Chain feature When you start channeling a blizzard, you can choose for your familiar to channel a blizzard, as well. The damage dealt by its blizzard is equal to half of your warlock level (rounded up). Ice Witch's Encyclopedia Prerequisite: The Living Tundra patron, Pact of the Tome feature Your Book of Shadows gains a protective shell of true, un-meltable ice around the cover. You gain resistance to cold damage, and you can cast one the spells from your Expanded Spell List without a spell slot, at its lowest level. After casting a spell like this, you must take a long rest before you can do so, again. Icicle Spear Prerequisite: The Living Tundra patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a spear, you create a spear that is completely ice cold to the touch. When you hit a creature with this spear, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 1d8 cold damage to the creature plus another 1d8 cold damage per slot level. Additionally, while wielding this spear, your movement speed cannot be reduced by magical effects, and you ignore difficult terrain. Category:Archetypes